


You Look Pretty Good From Here

by belfastcity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Degradation, M/M, Spanking, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Versatile zarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belfastcity/pseuds/belfastcity
Summary: Harry and Zayn Eiffel Tower Louis while looking out onto a view of the Eiffel Tower.





	You Look Pretty Good From Here

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome, Flynn.

"You didn't have to do this, you know?" Zayn mumbles, Harry's chest pressed against his back.

"Do what?" Harry asks as he hooks his chin on his boyfriends shoulder, one eyebrow raised in question.

"This." Zayn gestures towards the open air, the reflection of the Eiffel Tower shining bright in his eyes from where the two men stand on their hotel balcony.

"You don't like it?" Harry asks, his tone neutral, just as it always is. "We can go somewhere else if you'd quite like. Just say the word."

"You're silly." Zayn mumbles, turning around in his embrace. "I love it, and I love you. You always go above and beyond for me, Harry."

For as long as Zayn has known him, Harry's been a hardworking man. When they attended Uni together, while Zayn always had a paintbrush in hand, Harry had a pen. He worked vigorously through all hours of the night and really, that's what got him to where his is now.

Harry is the CEO of a multi-million dollar company that he built by his lonesome from the ground up. Though that means long business hours and days on end spent alone in their flat, there are unforgettable times like these to make up for them.

"I remember," Harry says, his blazing green eyes staring directly into Zayn's brown ones, "one of the first conversations we had, you said that you've always wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower but your mum never had the funds."

Zayn blinks up at him, absolutely dumbfounded by the fact that he remembers this.

"So here we are." Harry says, his hands resting on Zayn's hips.

"You are so incredible." Zayn blinks away the tears welling up in his eyes.

"As are you." Is Harry's reply. "And I intend to spoil you for the rest of our life together."

Harry's hand leaves it's place on Zayn's hip in order to grab his hand, admiring the ring he slipped onto his finger only a few days back.

Harry had proposed to Zayn on their trip. He thought that after ten years of knowing each other, and five of those years spent dating, that this would be the perfect time to pop the question. Luckily, he got the answer he was hoping for.

"You know," Zayn speaks, breaking Harry out of his own thoughts. "it's also always been a dream of mine to get fucked by Harry Styles over a hotel balcony that looks out onto the Eiffel Tower."

"How specific." Harry grins, dropping Zayn's hand in order to cup his fiancé's cheek, leaning in to press a kiss against his lips.

If there was one thing to say for sure about Zayn and Harry, it's that they were always in sync. No matter what they do, they're always synchronised.

Harry begins pressing kisses across Zayn's jawline and down his neck, making him groan softly before bracing his hands on his boyfriends chest, stopping him mid-hickey.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." Zayn says almost hesitantly, his gaze dropping to the ground.

"What is it?" Harry asks, and for a moment he thinks that Zayn is having seconds thoughts about the proposal but he quickly dismisses that thought.

"Well, you know your assistant that you're always dragging around wherever you go?"

"Tomlinson? Yeah, he's a gem. Has he done something wrong?" Harry, now concerned, questions.

In all of the years that Louis has been his PA, Harry has never had a problem with him. He's done nothing but help Harry with his workload. When people ask about his skin routine, his answer is always "Get yourself a hard working personal assistant and you won't need one."

Harry invited him to London with him and Zayn as some form of a "thank you" for all of his hard work. He's a young man, only in his early twenties, who lives and breathes Harry Styles.

"No, no, nothing like that." Zayn is quick to correct Harry. "I was just thinking... I just thought-"

"Speak Zayn." Harry demands, placing his finger under his boyfriends chin so that he is able to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know. I just thought he was so cute and young and... innocent looking. Maybe we could, like, include him?"

For a moment, there is a look of confusion on Harry's face before it is replaced with a wide grin.

"You are so _naughty_." Harry says, his tongue darting out to dampen his upper lip.

"No. I just-"

"Hush, Zayn." Harry says, breaking away from his embrace. "I'll be back momentarily."

"Harry, wait." Zayn says, but his fiancé is already out of the door.

What in the world has Zayn done?

 

 

Harry exits his hotel room and begins making his way down the hall, his thoughts racing.

Truthfully, he's fantasised about his fiancé and Mr. Tomlinson in bed together for awhile now.

Whenever he's away on business, the thought of Zayn's cock down his assistants throat is what gets him going.

When he arrives at Mr. Tomlinson's door, he gives two swift knocks before taking a small step back.

"Louis?" He calls out.

"Just a minute, Mr. Styles." Is his quick response before the door is swinging open and he's met with a messy haired young man.

"Were you sleeping? Did I disturb you?" Harry asks, looking Louis up and down.

He noticed that he had his shirt on backwards and his jeans were unzipped, his glasses resting on the tip of his nose.

"Yeah." Louis sighs, lifting his glasses to rest on his forehead as he wipes the sleep from his eyes. "Jet lag is kicking my ass, but if you're here for the reports-"

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Harry cuts him off, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Only when I don't have my contacts in. Your arrival was so sudden so I wasn't able to... you know, put them in."

"I like them. Keep them on." Harry says, reaching out and adjusting them on his face.

"Alright, I suppose." Louis mumbles, his hand slipping into his pockets.

"Come with me?" Harry says more than asks.

"But I don't have any shoes o-"

Harry wraps his fingers around Louis' arm, tugging him out of his hotel room and shutting the door.

"Oh my." Louis stumbles behind the taller man. "Okay then."

Harry grabs his keycard from his pocket, slipping it into the scanner and swinging the door open.

"Harry." Zayn breathes. "First of all, I want to say that I'm s-"

Zayn stops mid sentence as he notices the brown haired boy standing behind his fiancé.

"Oh, hi Mr. Tomlinson." Zayn says.

"Please, call me Louis. I'm not working at the moment... I don't think? And Mr. Tomlinson makes me feel old."

"Well then Louis it is." Zayn smiles, averting his gaze to Harry once he clears his throat.

"Enough, Zayn." Harry says, "Tell Louis exactly what you told me."

"Harry-" Zayn scratches the back of his neck. "No."

"Do it or I will."

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" Louis asks from where he stands in between the two men.

"Quite the opposite." Harry smirks. "He wants to ask you a question. Don't you, Zayn?"

"Fuck." Zayn mumbles under his breath, turning away from Harry's challenging gaze. "Okay, I know how insane this is going to sound and you have every right to say no, I promise you."

Louis cocks his head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, like, I don't know-"

"We want to fuck you, Louis." Harry says, looking Louis directly in the eyes.

Zayn's eyes widen almost comically as Louis blinks once, twice and then begins chuckling.

"Have I missed the joke, Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry asks once Louis has sobered himself up.

Louis gazes up at Harry, then at Zayn.

"Oh my god, you're serious."

"What made you think we were kidding?" Harry questions as he tries to break Zayn out of his shock.

"I don't know?" Louis is now trying to put the pieces together. "You two... want to fuck _me_?"

The two men ignore Louis as Zayn begins snapping at his husband to be. "You don't even know if he's gay, why would you do that?"

"Louis, are you gay?" Harry asks.

"No, I-"

"You see?" Zayn says, cutting him off. "You're inconsiderate."

"I'm inconsiderate but you won't even let the kid finish his sentence."

"You wouldn't let _me_ finish _my_ sentence."

"Because you weren't going to, it's what you always do. I'm always helping you because you're too damn scared to take a risk once in awhile."

"So now this is about me?"

"It's always about you, Zayn. That's the problem."

"How would you know if you're never fucking around?"

"Can you guys please, for the love of everything holy, shut the fuck up?" Louis asks. "If I had the chance to finish my sentence, I would've been able to tell you that I don't label myself and if this isn't a joke that will end up with me losing my job then I-I want to try."

"You want to try?" Zayn asks.

"I want to try." Louis nods, smiling a bit. "Two good looking men want to fuck me, who am I to say no?"

"We want you, Mr. Tomlinson. I personally have wanted you since you quite literally fell into my office." Harry smiles. "And I'm sure, judging by what you've said so far, you want us as well."

Louis parts his lips, readying himself to speak but no words fall from his lips.

"Do let us make love to you." Harry says his eyes shining with excitement as Zayn walks off with a soft, 'be right back.'

"Alright... yes." Louis murmurs, his gaze locking with Harry's.

"I really want to bite that lip." He says, approaching Louis once again.

Louis blushes as he releases his lip, fully unaware that he was in fact nibbling on it.

"I want to bite some other things as well." And before Louis can even blink, Harry has him pressed up against the wall of their hotel room, his breathing ragged.

This all feels so surreal. He's going to lose his virginity and to none other than Harry Styles and his fucking _fiancé_.

"Starting without me then, are you?" Zayn grins, startling Louis.

Louis peeks over Harry's shoulder and almost faints.

Zayn has removed his shirt and _good god_ , Louis has never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

"You're drooling, Louis." Harry teases.

Louis lifts his hand, wiping at the corner of his lips before glaring up at Harry. "It's not okay to make fun of people."

"Have I hurt your feelings, Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Yes." Louis pouts.

"How shall I make it up to you?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Get me a puppy, I've always wanted a puppy." Louis says.

"I'm not good with pets." Harry hums as Zayn places a small box on the edge of the bed along with a small, pocket sized bottle containing a clear substance.

"That's why you're getting it for _me_." Louis says as Harry grips at his hips, pulling him away from the wall.

Zayn slips behind Louis the first chance he gets. "Hi." he whispers as he noses at the back of his neck, making him shiver.

"Hello." Louis breathes, gasping softly as Zayn begins placing kisses against the shell of his ear.

"Has Harry been misbehaving while I was gone?" Zayn asks, causing Harry to narrow his eyes.

"I've been spectacular." He defends. "I always am."

Zayn scoffs, directing his attention back to Louis. "Lets get this off." He toys with the hem of his shirt, chuckling softly as he notices that it's on backwards before lifting it a bit.

Harry signals for Louis to raise his arms as Zayn peels the article of clothing off of his body.

"You are breathtaking." Harry says as he trails his eyes across Louis' torso. "The things we are going to do to you."

Louis lowers his eyes to the ground as he blushes for what has to be the tenth time this evening.

"No reason to be coy, Louis." Zayn says as he kisses across Louis' shoulder, making his hair stand on end. "You are a beautiful young man, embrace it."

Harry nods once in agreement with his partner, stepping back in order to remove his blazer, unbuttoning his white twill dress shirt as well.

"Pinch me." Louis leans back against Zayn chest, tilting his head a bit.

"I'd rather spank you." Zayn says, nipping at Louis' neck.

Louis feels himself harden at Zayn's words, moaning softly as his lips work against his jugular vein.

Harry removes his watch, setting it down on the dresser beside the bed before he begins to undo his belt.

"How bad do you want this?" Zayn asks, slipping his hands around Louis' waist and popping the button on his jeans.

When Louis fails to answer, Zayn presses his hips against his bum, whispering huskily into his ear. "I'm going to ask you one more time and hopefully I get an answer. How bad do you want this?"

"So bad." Louis whines as Harry rids himself of his pants, making his way over to the two.

"Will you do me a favour?" Harry asks once Louis is in nothing but his underwear. "I would like you to climb onto the bed, hands and knee's, facing the headboard."

Louis nods, reluctantly breaking away from Zayn in order to get himself on the bed.

He hears the two men whispering to each other before feeling the bed dip and warm hands gripping at his hips, flipping him onto his back.

Louis makes a small 'ooph' sound, causing the man leaning over him to chuckle. "What are we to do with you, Mr. Tomlinson?"

"I can think of a few things." Louis says.

If he's going to be doing this, he might as well make the most of it.

"You know, Louis," Harry grins. "You speak _a lot._ We're going to have to work on that but before we do.."

He feels the bed dip once more but see's no one other than Harry.

"We want you to show us how you pleasure yourself." Zayn says from somewhere on the bed.

"Huh?" Louis frowns.

"We would like to see the way you make yourself come."

"I don't.. I've never.." Louis struggles to get the words out of his mouth.

"You have never masturbated?" Harry asks, his eyebrows raising in disbelief.

"I have, I've just never been able to come or anything. No matter what I do, it's never enough." Louis says, completely frustrated with himself. "I think there's something wrong with me."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Louis." Harry says, sweeping his fringe away from his forehead. "We'll prove it to you right now."

He squirms as he feels Zayn yank his legs apart.

"Stay still." He says, pressing kisses across Louis' hip bone, inner thighs and.. _oh_.

He begins kissing up and down the expanse of Louis' semi, making him writhe.

"We are really going to have to find a way to keep you still, Louis." He murmurs against the material.

Harry begins to kiss across Louis jaw, down his neck, across his collar bones and over his chest as Zayn mouths at his hard on.

"Oh my." Louis gasps as Harry's lips encircle around his nipple, making it harden.

Harry lifts his hand, taking Louis' other nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, gently pinching and caressing it as his tongue circles the other.

Zayn tugs Louis' boxers down a bit, revealing his flushed tip. "You are _so_ hard, baby." He groans, flattening out his tongue and pressing it against his slit.

Louis feels his whole body heat up as he arches his back, slipping his hands into Harry's hair and tugging harshly, making him moan.

"C'mon, love, let go." Harry mumbles against Louis' nipple, tugging hard.

"Please." Louis begs, who and what is he begging for? He doesn't know.

"Yeah, babe, just like that. Come for us." Harry encourages as Zayn pulls Louis' boxers to his knees, gripping at his base as he takes him all the way into his mouth.

Louis chokes out a whimper as his limbs stiffen and his entire frame shudders, shattering into a millions pieces.

Harry places his lips against Louis', letting his moans fall into his mouth as Zayn swallows his load and wraps his hand around Louis' cock, continuing to stroke softly.

Harry pulls away from Louis' lips, locking his gaze with Zayn's. "Give him a break."

"Unfortunately," Zayn says. "I can not do that. He needs to know exactly what he's getting into."

"Hey, Lou?" Harry asks, cupping Louis' cheek.

"Mm?" He blinks up at him, a lazy grin on his face.

Harry chuckles, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "Need you to get back on your hands and knees, baby, can you do that for me?"

Louis nods, letting Zayn strip him of his boxers before hoisting himself up onto his hands and knees.

"Good boy." Harry praises him. "Zayn is going to open you up now and it's going to hurt just a little bit, then he's going to make love to you while I fuck your mouth. We'll switch half way through, if it becomes too much for you at any point, you must tell us. Just grip my thigh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Louis responds. He's _actually_ going to do this.

He feels Zayn wrap his hands around his ankles, spreading his legs further apart, gasping as he feels a warm finger pressing against his entrance.

"Oh my god." Zayn slowly inches his finger into him, causing Louis to squeeze his eyes shut as his own fingers curl into fists.

Zayn begins placing soft kisses against the cleft of Louis' bum. "Calm down, love, breath."

"You ready, Louis?" Harry asks, gripping at his base.

Louis takes a deep breath in, whispering a soft 'yes' before parting his lips.

Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair, grasping at the soft caramel strands before shifting his hips and placing his tip in between his lips.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Harry groans as Louis begins to take him deeper into his throat, so focused on trying his best to pleasure Harry that he hadn't noticed Zayn had added two fingers and is now positioned at his hole.

Louis cries out as Zayn thrusts into him, causing Harry to pull out of his mouth and cup his cheeks, glaring up at his fiance.

"We agreed to be gentle with him." Harry sighs, leaning in and running his thumb over Louis' bottom lip. "You okay, baby?"

Louis nods, biting his lip as his hands clench at the sheets for the second time. "So full." He whines, the feeling of Zayn being inside him is so new, so exciting, so _mind_ - _blowing_.

"Gonna move, babe, is that okay?" Zayn asks, his breathing harsh as he grips onto Louis' hips.

"Mhm." He hums, lifting one of his hands and palming at Harry's cock. "Why'd you stop?"

"I wanted to check and see if you were alright." He frowns.

"Well, I'm great, so whenever you're ready-"

Harry cuts Louis off by gripping his chin and thrusting back into his mouth, his nose brushing against Harry's pubic hair.

Louis gags a bit as a single tear springs from his eye, trailing slowly down his cheek.

Harry wipes it away with his thumb as Zayn leans over Louis' back, hooking his chin over his shoulder and pulling his hips back, quickly snapping them forward and making Louis' eyes roll to the back of his head.

"You're feel so fucking good." Zayn grunts, taking Louis' earlobe in between his teeth and nibbling softly on it as his thrusts begin to speed up.

Louis moans softly around Harry's length, sending sweet vibrations throughout his body. Louis' lips quirk up as he watches Harry part his lips, his head tilting back in pure pleasure.

"You're so tight." Zayn drawls. "Gonna come soon."

"Already?" Harry snorts, not admitting to the fact that he would have already came if it weren't for the life long practice of self control.

"I don't quite think you- _fuck!_ " Zayn cries as Louis begins to push back on his thrusts. "God.. I don't quite think you understand _just_ how tight he is. No man ever will until they get to experience it firsthand. Still feels so good after three fingers _and_ my cock."

"I want a turn." Harry whines, sounding a lot like a toddler as he pulls out, grabbing the box of condoms and rolling one on.

"I d-don't appreciate being talked about as if I'm a toy." Louis tries his best to sound irritated, most likely failing terribly.

"You are a toy. You're our toy." Harry says.

Louis whines as Zayn pulls out, feeling completely empty.

"Give me a second, babe." Harry says, positioning himself at Louis' hole.

"Fuck." Louis moans as Harry eases into him, gently, slowly.

He doesn't want gentle and slow. He wants fast and hard.

"Fast and hard." Louis manages to choke out before Zayn's cock silences him.

"Nice and slow, baby." Harry soothes, pulling out before steadily slipping back in, his movements languid.

Zayn's thrusts into Louis' mouth match Harry's perfectly, they are so in tune with each other and it drives him insane.

"You like that?" Harry whispers, placing soft kisses against Louis' shoulder blade.

Louis moans, moving his hips in relaxed circles against Harry's cock.

"Look at me." Zayn says, Louis' eyes finding his a moment later. "You are ours, do you understand? Our slut." Zayn pulls out, allowing Louis to answer.

Louis nods, the words quickly leaving his mouth.

"It seems as though I have to ask you things more than once." Zayn grins as he wraps a hand around his cock.

"I understand." Louis whimpers as Harry's thrusts speed up in the slightest, Zayn's hand following suit. "'M yours."

"Fuck, Louis, that's right. Ours." Harry groans, grasping onto Louis' hips. "Can you come for us?"

Louis nods, closing his eyes just as Zayn directs him to.

"We're gonna come together, sweetheart." Harry says, his motions quickening as he searches for Louis' prostate.

Harry know's he's hit it once Louis begins to shout profanities into the warm air, his body tensing up before his back arches and his legs spasm. "Gonna come." He whines.

"Go ahead, you can do it." Harry wraps his palm around Louis length, stroking quickly.

Louis whimpers both Harry and Zayn's names as he releases onto the duvet, doing his best to calm his breathing down as Harry fills the condom and Zayn comes across his lips, cheekbones and eyelids.

Louis is the first to collapse, Harry following soon after. Zayn stands up causing Louis to let out a sound of disagreement.

"How was that? Did you enjoy yourself?" Harry has yet to pull out.

"It was amazing, everything that I could have ever dreamed of and more." Louis yawns.

"Sleepy?" He asks.

"Nope." Louis answers in a lie.

"Good." Harry grins. "I know you're lying because your accent tends to get thicker when you're tired but you're going to come for us one more time, and then you can have all the sleep your pretty little heart desires."

Louis whimpers as Harry pulls out and directs Louis to sit up against the pillows. "You're going to watch me fuck Zayn, and you're going to add as many fingers as you can. We want to see an entire fist if you're able to do it."

"Don't push yourself too hard." Zayn says as he watches Louis' legs spread apart, resisting the urge to duck down and begin eating Louis out like he was his last meal.

"C'mon." Harry places a slap to the cleft of Zayn's bum, chuckling when a soft whimper falls from his lips. "Gonna come inside of you, yeah? Knock you up right in front of Louis?"

"Harry." Zayn breathes.

They've never quite had a real conversation about starting a family, sure it's come up and they both know that they want kids in the future but never has Harry spoken to him like _this_.

"You want to start a family?" He whispers, crying out as Harry thrusts his entire length into his tight, unprepped entrance.

"I do." Is Harry's only response as he looks over to where Louis is watching the two men closely, three fingers pumping in and out of his hole.

"Fuck, I love you so much." Zayn pushes back against Harry's thrusts as he presses kisses to his shoulder-blade.

"I love you more." Harry mumbles against Zayn's skin, already feeling himself begin to let go.

Zayn has that effect on him. Usually, Harry expresses an odd amount of self control and preservation but around Zayn he's just... different.

Zayn will be the death of him.

"Already?" Zayn teases, enjoying Harry's slow, lax thrusts as they continue to make love.

"Already." Harry mumbles, feeling no shame as he prepares himself to let go inside of his fiancé.

"Go on then." Zayn encourages both him and Louis, grinning as Louis fits his final finger inside of himself, his head rolling back as he strokes quickly at his cock. "Come."

Harry swears, his hips snapping forward as he finds his release inside of Zayn, Louis doing the same as Zayn's soft, reassuring whispers help him along.

"You both did so well." Zayn says more for Louis than Harry because, by now, Harry knows that no matter what he does, Zayn will enjoy it.

"As did you." Harry mumbles as he pulls out, fascinated by the way his come leaks from Zayn's hole.

"I'll be back in a moment." Zayn says.

"I'll just take it upon myself to ask again, did you enjoy yourself?" Harry asks once Zayn is out of the room.

"I did more than enjoy myself." Louis says, his voice barely a whisper. "And I'm sorry for telling you both to shut the fuck up, please don't fire me."

"I think we're way past that, you don't have to worry about me firing you." Harry chuckles. "And I completely understand, sometimes Zayn and I do need to shut the fuck up."

"Thank you, Mr. Styles." Louis breathes. "For everything."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Tomlinson."

"We need to wipe you down, love." Louis looks up, noticing Zayn was back with a fluffy, white washcloth.

"Mmm." Louis moans, closing his eyes and letting the two men do as they please, no time for arguments.

"Mr. Styles." Zayn grins, mocking the two ethereal looking men sat in his bed.

Harry snorts, leaning up to press a kiss to Zayn's lips as he mumbles softly,

"Malik-Styles."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work considering how quickly I wrote it but it'll do. I hope you all enjoyed it regardless. 
> 
> Always love. xx


End file.
